


Nothing Serious

by MarvelJunkyyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Tony Feels, it's just fluff, love me some Tony, there are no warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelJunkyyy/pseuds/MarvelJunkyyy
Summary: The last few weeks have not been easy for anyone. There was so much to do that there was no time for a break. She was restless and many different thoughts kept (Y/N) from sleeping, so she seeks comfort from a special billionaire.





	Nothing Serious

The last few weeks have been hell, not just for (Y/N), but for the entire team. One mission after the other and in between were always meetings and of course training. There was simply no time for the most normal things. The last bath that lasted more than 10 minutes felt like it was ages ago. The last movie she had watched in peace was weeks ago, as well as the last night she had slept through.

All the muscles in her body were stiff, her back ached and her feet felt like she had spent the last few weeks walking on gravel. In summary, you could say that everything hurt and she was more than ready for a holiday. It was almost midnight when she and the team came back from a mission. Most of the others looked quite fit considering how the last few weeks have gone. But not (Y/N).

She shuffled away from the jet and muttered, “Good night.” to the others before she disappeared in the direction of her room in the tower. It took an awfully long time to open her door; she barely managed to shove the key into the lock. When she finally made it and she entered her room, she slammed the door with a bang.

At the sight of her bed, a comforting feeling spread in her chest. She was more than ready to fall into her sea of pillows and sleep for the next three days, but as she looked down, she realized that she still needed to take a shower. She pouted and whined a little, having to wait even longer for her soft bed. Her clothes were scattered around the room; she had undressed on the way to the adjoining bathroom and just let them fall to the floor.

She sighed as the hot water flowed over her body. All the dirt and sweat of the last hours was simply washed away, the smell of her fruity shower gel filled the room. The hot water was also great for her tense muscles. A satisfied sigh sounded as she rolled her shoulders and she felt her muscles relax. She indulged herself a few more minutes under the running water before she dried herself and put on her sleep clothes, an old AC / DC shirt she might have stolen from Tony when she accidentally ended up in her clothes, and a simple but comfortable shorts.

As soon as she was back in her bedroom, she dropped face first onto the bed, the soft mattress bouncing her a little. (Y/N) crawled into a comfortable position and pulled the blanket over her up to her chin. Her eyes closed automatically as her head touched the pillow and the last thing she saw before she fell asleep was the clock on her bedside table that showed 0:30 as the current time.

It was not long before she woke up again. It was still dark outside, her room nothing but blackness. The only light came from the alarm clock by her bed. She rolled over to catch a glimpse of the clock, an annoyed moan left her lips when she saw that it was only 3 o’clock in the morning.

Determined to have a few more hours of sleep, she closed her eyes again and tried to force herself to sleep. (Y/N) had never been a particularly good sleeper, but lately it had gotten worse. She had rarely slept for more than four hours and sometimes she did not sleep for a night or two at all.

For ages, she tried to get back to the land of dreams, but she was unsuccessful, and she had to accept that the night was over for her. Annoyed, she stared at the ceiling. (Y/N) felt the fatigue and heaviness in each of her bones and even her mind was exhausted. Tears of despair and frustration rose in her eyes, but she blinked them away before they could fall.  
“F.R.Y.D.A.Y. Where is Tony?”  
A soft click sounded before an electronic voice spoke up. “Mr. Stark is sleeping right now. Would you like me to record a message for him?”

She thought about it for a moment. (Y/N) and the Billionaire had a ... a thing. Nothing really serious, just the usual flirting glances and fleeting touches paired with one or the other charming grin.

Granted, the touches were not as fleeting as they once were. The friendly hug after missions took too long to be dismissed as a friendly *I’m glad you’re still alive* gesture. The kisses he sometimes pressed on her cheek became more common, as well as the arm he put around her hips when they stood side by side. Over time, the charming grins had turned into gentle smiles whenever they were in a room together. But of course, it was nothing serious.

“No, thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y.” (Y/N) sighed. Of course, Tony had just gone to bed at a reasonable time today. Normally he was in the lab after missions to make improvements on his suits, but apparently the last few weeks had also taken its toll on the genius.

(Y/N) rolled around the bed for a while before giving up and getting out of bed. She tiptoed down the hall to the elevator, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to disturb the others. After she got in, she pushed the button on the switchboard to get to Tony’s apartment. The ride felt like an eternity and she thought she would never arrive until the doors finally opened.

A short time later she stood in front of his bedroom door. (Y/N) chewed on her lower lip, door handle already in her hand but she hesitated to open it. Should she really stop him from sleeping just because she herself could not? Tony needed that sleep, probably more than anyone else. But he did say she could come to him at any time.

Carefully, not to frighten him, (Y/N) opened the door and poked her head through the crack. It was dark. So dark, she could barely make out his silhouette as he lay on the bed. She sneaked into the room and closed the door behind her softly before she tiptoed to his bed. “Tony?” She played with her hands; her voice was only a whisper. “Tony, wake up.”

“Hmm?” Tony’s eyes opened slightly. He turned his head in the direction of the voice and blinked a few times when he saw a dark figure standing at the foot of his bed. “(Y/N)?” He switched on the bedside lamp to see her better. Both their eyes narrowed as they were blinded by the sudden brightness.

As her eyes adjusted to the new light, (Y/N) let her eyes wander over Tony’s appearance. He lay on his back and leaned on both elbows. His hair was completely disheveled from sleep and he had dark circles under his eyes. His voice sounded more scratchy than usual as he spoke. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

(Y/N) wrenched her hands nervously, her eyes falling on the floor. “Uhm ... No, nothing happened, I can ... It’s just ... I can’t sleep, and I thought maybe we could ... well ...” She felt guilty for waking him and just glanced at him before her eyes fell back to her feet.

Tony blinked in confusion, his brain taking a few moments to understand what she was telling him. “You come to my room and wake me up at 4 o’clock in the morning to cuddle?” His voice sounded astonished, and he raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
(Y/N) felt her heart sank; he did not sound like he was thrilled with the idea of sharing his bed with her. Did she misinterpret everything? She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’m sorry I woke you up.” Still looking at the floor, she turned around and shuffled back to the door, but before she got there, Tony’s voice stopped her.

“You know, I didn’t say I don’t want to cuddle.” (Y/N) glanced over her shoulder and saw a small smile on his face. He flipped back the blanket and patted the space next to him. “Come in here.” A wide happy smile spread across her face. She quickly went back to his bed and climbed in to lie down next to him. 

Tony smiled at her enthusiasm and pulled the blanket over them both before setting on his side to look at her. (Y/N) did the same. They only watched each other for a while until Tony broke the silence in the room. “Why can’t you sleep?” “I don’t know; it’s getting harder and harder to sleep lately.” Tony thought for a few seconds, his eyes drifting over her tired face. 

“You need to relax; a break would do you good.” An exhausted smile found its way onto (Y/N)’s face. “I don’t have time to relax, the bad guys don’t catch themselves.” “There are no missions for the next two weeks, we’re going on vacation, you, me and the rest of the team, the world will be able to cope without us for a while.” Tony smiled at the hopeful look in (Y/N)’s eyes, they were sparkling with joy. “Really?” “Really, we deserve it.”

He put his hand to her cheek and stroked her with his thumb, his eyes dropped to her lips for a second. (Y/N) slid cautiously closer to him, his hand dropped from her cheek and found the way to the center of her back, pulled her to him. There was barely room between the two, their lips almost touching as Tony began to whisper. “I could get used to having you in bed next to me.” “Me too.” Her voice was so quiet that Tony would not have understood her if she was not so close to him. 

His eyes dropped to her lips as she whispered. Slowly he came even closer, but gave her enough time to stop him. When she didn’t, he pressed his lips gently against hers. (Y/N)’s lips tingled as Tony finished the kiss. They watched each other, Tony’s hand stroking her side. (Y/N) put a hand to his cheek and, after a moment’s hesitation, pulled him back for another kiss.

The kiss deepened as their tongues touched. A sudden warmth spread through (Y/N)’s body, and she sighed contentedly into the kiss as Tony’s hand slipped under her shirt. Well, his shirt. He stroked her soft, warm skin and then broke the kiss. 

He smiled gently at her; his thumb stroking circles on her skin. “We should try to sleep a bit.” (Y/N) nodded and snuggled up to his side when he turned on his back. His arm was wrapped around her and pulled her closer as he pressed a kiss on her hair. 

With her head on his chest, (Y/N) wrapped her arm around his middle, one of her legs over his. She made an appreciative hum as Tony stroked her hair. “I waited a long time for this.” she whispered with a smile on her face. “Me too, darling, me too.” Tony kissed her head again and continued stroking her hair until he could hear a soft snore from her before he closed his eyes. “Good night, (Y/N).”  
Thank god it was nothing serious!


End file.
